Her Royal Majesty!
by Sachiko Saki
Summary: "It might take a year, it might take a day, but what's meant to be will always find a way." GrayLu! AU! One-shot! Gift fanfic to my dearest friend lucyglitter11! Don't forget to R&R!


**Hi! Hello! It feels so nice to type a fanfiction after a long time!**

 **Shout to the birthday girl, lucyglitter11! Many many happy returns of the day girl! Love you a lot and wishing you good health and may the lady luck always be with you!**

 **Title of the story: That's the first thing that came to my mind when I was thinking of a good title name.**

 **And hope you readers would like this story. And don't forget to drop in a review! (They really encourage me to write more)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia huffed at the stray strand of hair falling on her eyes, as she tugged the formal gown higher. She was annoyed to be here, dolled up for some annoying, conceited jerk. She was planning to stay in her room this weekend, sipping hot chocolate and complete the book she was reading. But no! Her parents had some other plans for her.

She looked around at all the beautiful, glamorous and poised up women who were eager and excited as they waited. Compared to their gorgeous dress that showed off the slender or hourglass figures, Lucy's outfit was quite not the mark! Well, of course she played down her looks on purpose with almost no makeup and silvery-grey colored off-shoulder ball gown. It covered her breast completely and didn't highlight her voluptuous figure. The only unique feature of this dress would the intricate design filled with diamonds. But in this brightly lit ball room the diamonds didn't shine that brightly, giving her outfit just a silvery glow. And lastly her hair tied up in a messy elegant updo with few strands framing her face.

She stood beside her mother, as her father was already engaged in some negotiations with a glass of wine in his hand. She looked around, wishing to just turn around and head back home, curl up on her fluffy bed and read that good book or even studying for few hours for her law exam didn't sound bad. But she couldn't, after all it was an invitation from the Royal Family!

If the rumors were true, then this ball was arranged for the Prince to find a wife. But that man was probably twenty-seven years old and had remained unmarried until this point. Lucy had never met or seen him before but she heard about him. He was quite known for this good deeds and was well liked by all, despite his icy behavior. Why would he want to marry now? It didn't make any sense. Of course, it didn't make much sense for her to be here either.

She wanted to blend in, to be in the background. Not to be noticed. With an excuse of wanting to 'freshen up' she slipped from her parents' side and headed towards the direction of the door. She stopped one of the servants who was carrying a tray of eatables, asking where the ladies' room was, and then made her way there as quickly as possible. If she was very lucky, she could stay in there until all the announcements, introductions and arrangements were finished. She waited there for ten minutes planning her escape before she peeked out at the hallway, looking both the sides. When she spotted no one, she quietly walked out. Now all she got to do is stay away from the ballroom till nine or something, and make up an excuse of getting lost to her parents.

She grinned as she picked up her dress and slowly walked down the hallway. She stopped at the corner, then turned slightly and peered down the hallway, trying to figure out if it was safe to enter through this hallway or if she should find another.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster, Prince of Erkenwald, stopped in his track when he spotted a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye. Raising a hand he signaled the guards walking with him to stop.

If it was not for his mother nagging him to choose a wife, marry quickly and produce an heir, he never would have agreed to this weekend plan. The idea of taking the time out to marry someone and produce an heir sounded ridiculous. He just wanted to aid his Father and Brother on keeping the country growing. But with the decline in his mother's health and her wanting to see her sons living a good life with _a family_ , he knew he had to take the drastic step.

He was already tired with all the previous balls and dinner parties. No women, so far, had captured his attention. He just wanted to point to one of them and have the decision over with. He had much better things to do than meet up with some primped up, dolled women.

The flash of silver disappeared down the hallway and Gray quickly walked in that direction, determined to capture whoever was sneaking into the ballroom. He knew it wasn't a servant by the outfit, since they were in navy blue and white uniforms.

The thought crossed his mind that, it could be an assassin or a criminal. Gray knew the guards and his right aide, Loke was following, regardless of being uncertain as to why they weren't heading towards the ballroom. But what he saw as he turned the corner was more fascinating.

' _Why would someone send a_ _female_ _to kill me?'_ he thought, as he saw the back of a women in an outfit that looked like it was made out of stars, as it twinkled under the moon light. Her blonde hair shone and her small strands of hair framed her face. He watched with rising interest already captivated by her.

The woman pulled the silver material over and tip toed down the hallway. Gray instructed two of his guards to get ahead of the woman by using the parallel hallway but not to catch her.

He smiled at the thought of the evening wasn't going to be a total bore after all. While he watched the silver lady, he wondered why she was trying to be so enigmatic! But she looked adorable as she peeked down each perpendicular hallway, with a gleeful and delighted face.

By this time he was sure, she wasn't an assassin or a criminal. An assassin would not choose to wear a silver gown that caught the light and make her whole figure sparkle. She was too obvious and the expression on her face that just didn't off that intent.

He had to admit that he was more than a little intrigued. Awestruck would be a better description.

' _It was_ _now or never_ _,'_ he thought, as he moved closer and leaned against the wall right behind her.

* * *

Lucy felt something behind her and her whole body went cold with sudden tingling. She became very still. Standing up straight, she tried to use her peripheral vision to figure out. To the right of her, she saw a stern and cold looking man in a black tuxedo. And some guards, standing beside him. She looked ahead and saw two guards turning the corner in front of her. Both of the sides of the parties were looking straight at her.

Her breath caught in her throat and she suddenly realized that she'd been caught! Were these the palace guards who were about to have her tossed out? Well, that would be embarrassing, but it would definitely serve her purpose. Her father couldn't really blame her if she was thrown out from the ball, could he? Okay, so he would eventually find out that she was sneaking down the hallway. She didn't really want to deal with her father's wrath if he found out the truth.

Turning around, she prayed that the guards would allow her to just slip back where she'd come from. Maybe they would think…

While Lucy was caught up in her own little thought, Gray was spellbound by her beauty. Her eyes were dark, chocolate brown, her skin a creamy peach color. She had long thick eyelashes that surrounded her almond shaped eyes. The fact that she wore less than half the makeup as the other women made her stand out. And not to mention her lovely expressive eyes, when she bit her full, lower lip. Suddenly, the idea of marriage didn't seem as dull as it had few minutes ago

"Are you lost, princess?"

The question suddenly brought the two out of their thoughts as they saw the man standing beside Gray looking as Lucy. He had spikey orange hair which looked like a lion's mane. He was dressed in a black tuxedo.

"N-no" Lucy replied rather hesitantly, not liking the idea of her plan 'not to engage in any conversation with the palace guards' failed.

"Or were you trying to sneak an opportunity to meet up with the Prince before the rest?" asked Loke, as he walked towards. No matter how stunning she looked, he had to make sure she was of no harm to the Prince.

"Excuse me?" Lucy replied quickly, not liking the idea of being told that, "No, I'm pretty sure the runaway route is this way. I appreciate the concern, though!"

Lucy held her head high as she turned around to leave but stopped when a large body blocked the path. For the first time she took in the feature of the man beside the one in black tuxedo. Black pant and blue tucked-in shirt, with a red puffed tie. Black hair styled as much as possible to keep the spikey ends down and cold dark blue eyes. Lucy thought he would definitely look more handsome if it wasn't for his stern look. But it lasted only for few seconds, before he relaxed himself and looked at her.

"I apologize if my friend, Loke's behavior angered you. I thought you were an assassin trying to sneak into the ballroom" Gray said, as he looked at her, standing in front of him, her mouth slightly ajar.

When she spoke, her voice filled with accusation, "You guys were following me?"

Gray chuckled as she glared at him, which he fond adorable, and replied, "Of course we followed you. We had to make sure you weren't one"

Lucy huffed, "What about you guys?" gesturing towards Gray and Loke, "Why aren't you at the ballroom? What are you'll doing here?"

Loke was about to defend, not liking the way she was talking to the Prince. But he had the slightest clue, that she didn't know Gray was the Prince.

"We" Gray said pointing at Loke, "Are the Prince's aides"

Loke and the guards gasped softly, which Lucy didn't notice. Gray signaled them not to say a word.

"He's not here, is he?" asked Lucy, concerned about being seen escaping by the Prince.

"No", Gray replied quickly, "He's still in his room. We were sent to make sure that _no one_ suspicious was here on the way to the ballroom"

Lucy noticed the way he stressed _no one_ and smiled hesitantly looking away. Lucy sighed in relief, delighted to know she won't be running into him anytime sooner.

Gray coughed and extended his hand, "May I have the honor of escorting you back to ballroom?"

Lucy shoulder slumped and she nodded slightly. Gray didn't like seeing her sad, but he knew just the right thing to brighten her.

"Or would you like to abandon the previous suggestion and sneak out of this place?"

This definitely lifted her spirit. She was hesitant to take his hand but slowly placed her hand on his extended hand, as he pulled her and led her towards the opposite direction of the ballroom.

"Your Hi-No, wait! Pri- Arg!" Loke yelled, not wanting to call him by that title nor wanting to call him by name around the other guards.

"Don't worry Loke," replied Gray as he half turned, "I'm sure there are plenty of guards around the garden right?"

Loke sighed, as he scratched his head and watched the retreating figure of the Prince and the not-less-than-a-stranger women. He assigned new temporary roles to the guards beside him and ordered them to head towards garden.

* * *

Lucy led by Gray headed, in the direction of the garden. A path way leading to the big water fountain could be seen in the front. Lucy looked behind and saw the lights illuminating the big palace.

"Is it appropriate for you to be here?" she asked, "I mean, won't they be needing you at the ball?"

"Maybe" replied Gray, "But let's not go back just yet!"

Lucy smiled, as she too wished for the same. After walking some distance, they came to what seemed like the center of the garden.

"Wow!" Lucy inadvertently uttered out as she took in the sight in front of her. The garden was already beautiful with lush green bushes, some flowering and the white decorated lamp posts. But nothing compared to the gazebo at the center. It was tall and white in color. Flower bushes surrounding it and on all the four sides golden fairy lights hung, covering the open sides. Small ribbons and laces hanging like streamers. The structure itself looked like it came out of a fairy tale book.

"It's beautiful!" Lucy commented admiring the gazebo as went walked closer.

Gray smiled, as he replied, "Mothe- Err! I mean the Queen personally asked the workers to design and decorate it. She wanted the Prince and whoever he chooses as his wife to spend time here in solitude"

"So is it rightful of us to be here?" asked Lucy standing at the steps.

"Absolutely!" Gray assured, as he thought how pleased his mother would be to see him here with her. He saw Lucy carefully step into the gazebo and how she twirled around as she stood at the center.

Lucy, realizing what she did, apologized for her childish conduct. She herself didn't understand why she trusted this stranger so much. She was just attracted by him. The way he looked at her when they first met. His kind gentle smile and the way his eyes held her.

.

.

.

Or maybe she's reading too many romance novels that this situation is getting to her head. Gray stepped in and sat on one of the benches. Lucy politely took a seat next to him.

"So" Gray spoke up, wanting to start some conversation, "Tell me about yourself"

"Oh!" Lucy shook her head and stated nervously, "There's really not much to know about me"

"Really? In what way?" he asked her looking at her, as she bit her bottom lip before replying, "Well, I just finished law school from Crocus and now I'm studying to pass the legal requirements, so that I can start my practice here"

"And what sort of law would you like to do in future?" he asked.

Lucy smiled as a different sort of sparkle entered her eyes. ""I'd like to work in family law. It's a hard area to tackle. I would still like to help those who are going through difficult process if someone were taking advantage of them. And to protect children and families from issues they don't understand."

Gray was impressed, as he nodded taking in what she was saying, "That's a difficult area to tackle." The more he spoke to her, the more fascinated he was with both her personality and her intelligence. And her creativity. He couldn't wait to see what she'd come up with next to try and diminish his interest in her.

She shrugged, "I know. But one needs to do what one enjoys and is passionate about in order to be successful, right?"

"Absolutely," he whispered, as he looked at her gently.

"And it isn't as hard to get into that field as it used to be," she went on, "I mean, I just need to get through the law exams, then find a small office space." She nodded with absolute conviction of her eventual success. "It will be okay," she smiled up at him. Gray took in her smile and wished that smile to be for him and only him.

"So what were your dreams before you were pulled into your current role?" she asked.

Gray chuckled, as he replied, "Why did you think I would have done something else other than-"

The words hung up in the air as he realized he was not talking to her as a Prince ruling over a country. But as an aide, who supports and protects a Prince. So he wondered what would be the most appropriate answer.

Fortunately for him someone's approaching footsteps saved him, as both turned around to see a familiar face greet them.

"Sorry to interrupt you two" Loke said, forcing a smile at Gray, "But without certain somebody, the ball cannot begin."

Gray sighed as he nodded. He stood up and asked Lucy if she wanted to be escorted back to the ballroom.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine by myself" Lucy replied, as she turned around and walked out of the gazebo and didn't turn back. She was dejected leaving him but she was sure she'll run into him at the ballroom. Maybe then she can ask him for his name. She smiled to herself as walked.

Gray watched her retreating figure, wondering why it never occurred to him to ask for her name.

"Marchioness Lucy Heartfilia"

Gray turned and looked at Loke as he continued, "Daughter of Earl Jude and Countess Layla Heartfilia. She completed her law fro-"

"I know." replied Gray, happy to learn her name.

"Did your own personal research?" asked Gray, as he joined Loke down the stairs.

"I had to make sure you were with the right company" replied Loke, as some guards who were standing at a distance marched towards them.

Gray huffed as he adjusted his puff tie and took the black coat with golden designs from Loke as he slipped into it, completing his outfit for tonight.

* * *

Lucy laughed nervously as her mother exclaimed how worried she was! Lucy tried her best to calm her dear mother and also trying hard to avoid her father's suspicious stares.

The sound of the trumpets and drums stopped everyone in their track as the guard announced the arrival of the King and Queen, followed by the Prince, and his aide, and the guards.

Lucy watched the King and Queen walk down the stairs and take their seat. Her attention turned towards the door, curious to see the rumored Prince. But her face instantly fell, when her gaze fell on him.

Gray on the other hand, forced a smile as he descended the stairs and looked around searching for Lucy. When his eyes fell on her, he smiled, not noticing her expression. Without waiting for anyone to come up to him to introduce their daughters, he straightway marched towards Lucy.

Standing in front of her, he noticed she wasn't pleased to see him as much as she did before.

"If I may," he asked, as he extend one hand towards her and the other he folded behind his back, "It would give me great pleasure, if you would do me the honor of letting me lead you through the first dance?"

Before she could reply, her mother nudged her. Lucy looked at her parents' expression and sighed as she accepted his hand, and he led her to the dance floor.

On cue the orchestra began to play a soft music and the other couples slowly joined them.

Lucy hated to admit, but this man was an incredible dancer. She felt like her feet were floating in the air. Not once did he step on her toes or hesitate in his confident lead. He was all muscle and towered over her, but he wasn't clumsy as tall, muscular men usually were. She avoided looking at him, as she recalled the past hour she spent with him.

She bit her lower lip as she felt strange. Almost as if a whole bunch of butterflies were trying to fit in her stomach. She slowly looked up at the man, wondering what was going on.

"I think my plan has completely backfired," she said under her breath.

"What plan was that?" he asked as he held her by her back firmly.

"To avoid you - Prince" she said, as she tried to put a little space between their bodies.

He just smiled in return, as his arm tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. He heard her gasp from the contact. He had to admit, he liked her spunky personality. Even her frustration at being in his arms was fascinating since it was so unusual for a woman to resist him. And the amusing lady was light on her feet, never tripping and accepting his lead.

But as he danced with her, he realized that he wanted so much more in a woman than someone who simply complied with his commands. He wanted someone with a mind of her own, someone who would challenge him.

She took a deep breath as she said, "Why are you dancing with me? Why don't you dance with someone who is interested?"

He smiled at her. "Cause I want to dance only with you tonight"

She was so shocked by his comment that she wasn't sure how to respond.

"You don't really want to," she replied and looked around. "There are so many women here, why don't you shine your magnificent presence on someone who would appreciate it?"

Gray laughed at how her sentence was contradicting movements. She held his hand securely, as if to make sure he doesn't walk away. The way she looked at him in the eyes and the way voice cracked a little bit.

"No" Gray whispered, this time more firmly, as leaned down, "Just you." His lips briefly brushed her forehead.

Lucy instantly pulled back. Seeing his shocked expression, she apologized before making her way towards one of the open balcony.

Gray looked at her and recalled her red blushing face when she pulled back. He held back his laughter, as he excused himself; not even noticing a lady, asking if he wanted to have a dance with her.

Lucy stood with her hands on the rails and breathed heavily. The cool air hit her, calming her nerves, as she fanned her warm, heated face.

That caught her off guard. She was too emotional by this point. She tried to rearrange what had happen.

She met a really nice guy, who she got attracted to, had some nice conversation with him, was hoping to meet him again when she left and that guy turned out to be a Prince?! That didn't make much sense.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gray asked, he gently closed the long, big door to block the sound from the ball room.

"I want to leave," she whispered out, her small fists clenching the rails. She needed to run, to hide and be by herself for a while. She turned and looked at him.

Gray walked and stood in front of her as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were glossy, as if she was about to cry. Her cheeks coated in a hue of pink; looking all too adorable.

"Why?" he asked, as he gently and slowly cupped her face with one hand, afraid she might pull away like the last time.

"You're not going anywhere, Lucy" he said, as he slowly leaned forward.

Lucy tried to shake her head and protest, but Gray hushed her, like she was a little baby about to cry.

"Relax! Running away won't solve your problem" he whispered, before he gently caressed her lips with his. He didn't want it to be something he forced on her, so he pulled away in few seconds and looked at her. She hesitantly lifted hand and placed it on his and slowly leaned forward.

Gray didn't waste a moment as he wrapped his other hand around her waist and pulled her close, as he leaned in and kissed her fully on her lips, gently but boldly this time.

After few seconds he parted from her and looking into her eyes he said, "You are the one for me…There is no other."

She froze, her eyes wide with his words. "You love me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes! I love you." He said, "You had me captivated since we first met tonight"

She laughed, but it sounded more like a hiccup. She sniffed and looked up at him.

"But I don't want to marry you!" she retorted.

"You love me!" he came right back.

She chuckled, "Maybe, but that's not the point." He sighed, letting his hands drop down to her waist and held her.

"Lucy, please tell me what is." He leaned down, placing his forehead against hers. "What's the problem?"

"It takes months of knowing someone before we can really love and marry each other. And you're in some crazy rush to get married and I'm just happen to be some convenient woman who-"

He growled and pulled her against him, "Lucy, it might take some people months, but we both knew how we felt almost instantly."

Lucy thought about denying it, but what was the point? She did feel that attraction towards him.

"But I don't want to give up my whole life, my career." She replied, as she thought of her dream.

"And that's where your real problem lies" he said, "And why would you need to give up anything? I thought you wanted to be a lawyer."

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm your wife?" she retorted, "With all the customs and traditions about women working after marriage."

Gray smiled, suddenly understanding more about her. And now that he understood the big issue, why she was against marrying him.

"What better way to do that than to help me by my side? There are so many people out there who need our help. And the little children's and the helpless people. You can help me in shaping the laws, to ensure that the citizens of our country are safe. As my wife, you and I are in the best position to bring about change in so many areas."

Lucy listened to his words and wondered if it were true. "Will you truly listen to me when I disagree?" she asked, doubt filling her voice.

He chuckled and pulled her back into his arms. "Yes, I will!"

"And I can guarantee that I won't agree with everything you say."

He laughed and replied, "I know. I guess I've already experienced your disagreement."

Lucy smiled as she leaned in his arms and hugged him. Gray hugged her hug

"Does this mean we can go back inside and announce our engagement?" he asked, but he didn't give her a chance to answer him. Instead, his mouth covered hers and he kissed her again.

Lucy laughed and nodded as Gray tucked her hand onto the curve of his elbow and pulled her close, as they walked towards the ballroom. For the first time this evening, Lucy was genuinely excited about what was to come.


End file.
